Beerus vs Superman
Backgrounder (775).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon BeerusVsSupes.jpeg|Diegoampage Beerus vs Superman.png|GalacticAttorney Beerus vs Superman.PNG|NotGameboy Beerus Vs. Superman DCroc.png|Desert Croc Beerus VS Superman.png|Kirbyfan22222 SXB.png|5555thExplosionMage Beerus vs Supes.png|HumbleDoggo This is episode four of Universe's adopted series. Description Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics! The Man of Steel meets the God of Destruction! When these two beings of god-like powers collide, only one shall triumph, and one shall die! Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Whis was currently transporting Beerus across galaxies on a new mission, to find his newest challenger that is located yet again on Earth. "Whis, how much longer will this boring flight take? I'm getting very anxious to find this 'Man of Steel' guy," the Destroyer complained. The stream of stars racing by was getting blinding, and knowing this man has destroyed a solar system by sneezing, this is something to definitely be eager and annoyed about. "Just a few more seconds, Lord Beerus. Your ready for the best fight of your life, aren't you?" asked Beerus's loyal steed. The God of Destruction began feasting on his new Sushi meal he got from a strange scientist he killed a few hours ago. He forgot how the space-time continuum felt like, so his muscles started trembling slightly. The duo gazed about upon the milky way, revealing their newest location: Metropolis, Earth. The God of Destruction yawned as both aliens hovered over the rather colorful city, looking for the "Man of Steel." Beerus and Whis realized this was the same planet they set foot on for when the deities met the annoying yet lovable Sayain's years ago. Along the landscape roamed young Clark Kent, sipping his morning Latte on his way to the Daily Bugle. The estate was a block away, so the farmboy sped up to spare some time to socialize with his friend Jimmy Olsen. At the sight of all the basic activity, the Destroyer got rather irritated that his opponent wasn't in sight, so in moments time he settled down to the planet so he could finish his lunch. A sound rattled against Kal's eardrum, unveiling that a local minor had been trying to escape his building from an overflow of Carbon Monoxide filling his apartment. The troubled citizen was wheezing and choking on the non-odorous fumes covering the complex, chaining Clark to run into a nearby phone booth. "Looks like this is a job for Superman!" he announced, racing into the booth. In a blink of an eye, the normal Kansas boy wrapped in millions of vortexes, warping himself into Superman! Kal shot into the sky, tracing the flow of the victim's voice. His immeasurable speeds ricocheted about, booming all over the radius; lunging it's shockwaves into Beerus' earlobes. He groaned in boredom, accelerating after the speeding blur. Once the God of Destruction arrived, Superman had already saved both the man and the structure, meaning he has saved the day before Beerus could even react. "Impressive," the Destroyer thought. Kal lowered onto the street, ready to speed away before a purple ray consumed the area, peeling away it's buildings like oranges. The God of Destruction was pleased by the Kryptonian's accomplishment, but not enough to prevent himself from revealing his plot. "Hello alien, I am here to.. well.. beat you since I want to be the god of this universe, yada yada, so prepare to meet your match." Clark was unsure of what to say, but after witnessing the supposive "gods" power display, he knew that the Daily Planet would have to wait. Fight Here we goooo! TBA Winner The winner of this DBX is: TBA Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:UniverseAwesome777